The applicant has already proposed a method of manufacturing a multilayer glass panel with a glazing gasket in which a multilayer glass panel is placed on a table, glazing gasket molding material is ejected from an application nozzle to a constant shape, and the glazing gasket molding material is installed on the surface of the glass panel with adhesive (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-51802).
In this previous application, the glazing gasket molding material and the adhesive are ejected from the application nozzle while the multilayer glass panel and the application nozzle are moved relative to each other at high speed, and applied onto the surface of the glass panel.
However, when the glazing gasket molding material together with the adhesive is applied to the surface of the glass from the application nozzle that is moving at high speed, in order to properly attach the glazing gasket molding material on the glass surface, and in order to form the glazing gasket molding material to the required shape, it is desirable to apply the glazing gasket molding material ejected from an outlet to the glass surface with pressure.
Therefore, the closer the die of the application nozzle in which the outlet is formed is to the glass surface the better, so applying the glazing gasket molding material while the die is pressing against the glass surface is the most desirable in terms of applying the pressure of the glazing gasket molding material that is ejected from the outlet to the glass surface.
In other words, in order to properly attach the glazing gasket molding material to the glass surface, and in order to form the gasket molding material to the required shape, it is most desirable to apply the gasket molding material with the die pressing against the glass surface.
However, at an application starting point of the start of application and at an application finishing point at the finish of application, the quantity of gasket molding material applied is not constant. Therefore, it is conceivable that at portions that include the application starting point and the application finishing point are cut with a laser and removed, and a gasket molded body that is manufactured in advance is fitted into the removed portions.
In this case, the glass surface may be damaged due to the laser to be used while cutting the gasket molding material.
Therefore, it is conceivable that a fixture plate is placed on the glass plate, the application starting point and the application finishing point are determined on the fixture plate, the portions that include the application starting point and the application finishing point are cut with the laser on the fixture plate and removed, and the gasket molded body that is manufactured in advance is fitted into the removed portions.
In this case, if the gasket molding material is applied while the die is pressing against the glass surface, at the position of the fixture plate, a step is formed with the glass surface with the thickness of the fixture plate, so to move the die from the surface of the glass onto the fixture plate, at a position near the application finishing point, it is necessary to either raise the die and weaken the impelling force, or lower the table and weaken the impelling force.
Therefore, in order to ensure the pressing force of the die against the glass surface, an impelling mechanism or a control mechanism that can adjust the impelling force has been used conventionally. This results in the structure of the glazing gasket molding apparatus being more complex, and is also disadvantageous for reducing costs.